bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mind Control Test
This is unlikely, though, for the following reason: Fontaine states that Jack was no more than 2 when he was placed in the sub for the surface, and the childs voice is approximently 8 years old. --unsigned comment moved from article actually, it is very likely it is jack. jack underwent extensive age acceleration. other audio diaries point out that by "age 1" subjects were accelerated to approx 18 years old physically. so "8 years" (which is a guess in its self) would be only a few months after birth (or when ever the acceleration was started) --Uberfuzzy 04:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Unfortunately the mind is a bit harder to grow in such a short time. It would have been an odd game if Jack had the mentality of 'Blaster' seen in Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome ... - In concordance... The fact that the boy's voice is Jack's on the tape is almost positively correct, in that he refused to break the puppy's neck until the words, "Would you kindly?" were used by Dr. Suchong. Although this doesn't 100% sure point to Jack, it is a very logical assumption that it is him on the tape. Its probably not. If you listen to it it sounds very feminine. Before they go through puberty, it's easy to mistake a young boy's voice for a girl. They even use female voice actors to portray boys sometines. "Suchong: Break that puppy's neck—would you kindly..." Hearing that Audio Diary -- At this point you (Jack) are forced to start looking around the room for the puppy you have just been ordered via your control phrase to kill (Break that puppy's neck). SO you wander around, like ordered, for about an hour until the command's strength weakens with time and then you are confused. You then wonder a bit and then since you forgot what it said -- You play that Audio Diary again . Repeat. Eventually maybe Atlas gives you a call wondering whats taking you so long, OR Ryan does the same wanting to get on with HIS faked death.... And another thing happens -- you see that phrase ("Would You Kindly") scrawled up on the wall in that same room and since you respond to it in text (as Jack did when he opened the box on the plane) as well as aurally, you (Jack) start wondering what the command was that the WYK makes you go into slave mode to carry out (notice it works as Suchong did after the command and when Fontaine uses it many times he says the command phrase first). In this situation you say 'What was the command??' and maybe stand there for an extended period WAITING for the command that is expected... but nothing unless its up on that chart?? SO you look anxiously on that board looking for the command maybe take an hour doing that?? Then you while searching spot the command phrase as text again (scrawled with emphasis) and get stuck in a loop. Perhaps at this point blood and green glowing liquid start dripping out of your ears and you collapse and start having a fit on the floor and then go unconscious. So Ryan never gets killed and instead just drops the "15 ton weight" on Atlas/Fontaine using a battalion of Splicers and Security Bots (even hyped up Atlas cant handle that many). End of Fontaine/Atlas and Ryan can now rebuild his city, find The Cure and everyone lives happily ever after. Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Why do you think they decided to include this very same recording in Episode 2 of Burial at Sea?ZanyDragon (talk) 02:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Spoilers: :So this diary was found in Rapture Central Control in BioShock. It must mean that Andrew Ryan eventually found the secret lab hidden beyond Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic and obtained this diary. Maybe the only reason Ryan uncovered Jack's identity was because after hearing this, he made the connection between the little boy in the recording and the stranger running around the city because of Atlas' repeated utterances of Would You Kindly over the radio. :If you obtains that audi diary in the Suchong's free clinic, you can find the note beneath that diary. Note was written : "Send to Ryan!" :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 06:50, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, we know that Suchong was working for Ryan after Fontaine's "death", which would have been very problematic for Fontaine's plan regarding Jack; the last thing Fontaine needed was Ryan figuring out the truth before it was too late to stop Jack. Suchong didn't care one way or the other; he worked for the highest bidder. Naturally, Ryan did figure it out eventually, but his comments throughout the game seem to indicate that he didn't discover the truth until Jack arrived in Hephaestus. Key of Destiny (talk) 13:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :But if Elizabeth obtains the diary in BaS, how is it sent to Ryan? did someone take it from Elizabeth's corpse or? and how is it sent in the first place? Suchong died before it was sent??? :Shacob (talk) 15:08, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe Sullivan did. He was one who discovered Suchong's body. :Pawn of Atlas (talk) 15:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :- :"Ryan did figure it out eventually, but his comments throughout the game seem to indicate that he didn't discover the truth until Jack arrived in Hephaestus" :Or figured it out well before (he built that clue board while waiting for his burrito to get done in the microwave??) and was playing along while trying to trace where Atlas's radio transmissions were coming from. Ryan could record "I shot John F Kennedy'" or say it on the Radio, and would demonstrate that nothing said or done has to be true or for the obvious reasons.